Tory Froid (anime)
Tory Froid, known as in Japan, is a character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. He is the primary operator of IceMan.EXE, though IceMan is shared between him and Tory's father, Dr. Froid. Unlike in the games, Tory has a unique appearance and given a larger role in the anime, though he appears less frequently in Axess and Stream before becoming more prominent again in Beast and Beast+. Personality Tory has a shy, calm, kind and quiet personality, unlike Lan and Dex who love to show off, Tory does not. He doesn't anger easily like Dex, Lan, Yai, and Maylu, and manages to keep himself cool most of the time. Tory is really quiet and only talks when it's really important or when someone asks him something. Tory also tends to be shy, such as when Lan and Dex were disguised as girls, Tory was the only one who felt embarrassed. When ever hanging out with Lan and his friends, he always appears next to Lan or walking next to him, which could mean that he sees Lan as is his best friend. Tory is also shown to get upset when people are hurt, as seen in the episode Ice Ice Baby!, when his fathers hand was hurt and Tory cried because he felt bad that he was partly the cause of it. History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Tory Froid has a bigger role in the anime, where his role was swaped with his father. Dr. Froid is captured by Maddy, who uses his safety to blackmail Tory into cooperating with the WWW. Tory has to freeze the Waterworks system so Maddy would release his father. He is forced to order IceMan to attack MegaMan.EXE and Glide.EXE. But after the purifier bacteria in the water supply starts to get infected, Tory changes his mind and tells IceMan to reverse the damage. Ms. Madd tells WackoMan to delete IceMan but IceMan unfreezes MegaMan. Although they are both weakened, Lan arrives and helps MegaMan fight off WackoMan. At the end of the episode, Tory becomes Lan's friend and part of their team. He doesn't appear again until the N1 Grand Prix. He competes in the tournament and manages to make it to the 2nd round defeating his first opponent quickly, but is defeated by Maylu and Roll. During the event where MegaMan.EXE is deleted by PharaohMan.EXE, Tory along with Maylu, Yai, and Dex help search for MegaMan's data. They confront PharaohMan, but their Navis were turned to stone. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess He appears in episode 31. He appears in episode 47. Rockman.EXE Stream He appears in episode 1. Rockman.EXE: Hikari to Yami no Program :''This film takes place between episodes 22 and 29 of Stream. Episodes 29 and beyond are summarized after this section. TBA ''Stream'' cont. He later appears walking to school with Meiru and Chisao, when Netto catches up with them, stating he's going to surprise Mariko by showing up to school early before challenging the three to a race. He and Mariko appear at the sea where Netto and the other Cross Fusion Members were having a "training camp" at, joining several other characters from the series who have also appeared. He shows up later when Netto, Meiru, and Jasmine are spit out of the "haunted mansion" (which is really Dr. Hikari's "test of courage") in the hot springs with Mariko, Charlie, Shuuko and her brothers, Rush, and the rest of the cast are. He appears once more in the season at the end of the final episode, watching a fireworks show along with the rest of the cast, and at the end in a group shot at the beach with many other characters during the training camp. ''Rockman.EXE Beast He appears in episode 5. He appears in episode 8 He appears in episode 9. Rockman.EXE Beast+ He appears in episode 11. He appears in episode 24. Trivia *Tory undergoes the largest changes from his video game counterpart to the anime, going from a generic NPC with a single scene in the first game to gaining a unique appearance and a main role in the first season and a recurring role thereafter. Why this was is unknown, though it's possible he was added to round out Lan's group of friends. *A running gag in the later seasons of the anime is that Tory always misses out on big events which involves the group. *Despite gaining a new outfit in ''Hikari to Yamo no Program, and the only one to do so, this outfit does not carry over to the main series, and Tory still wears his cream-colored sweatshirt throughout the rest of the series. *Tory is implied to have a thing for history as seen in Axess. *Tory is the quietest out of all Lan's friends, though this is because of his lack of lines in many episodes he appears in. Gallery ToryFroid&DrFroid.jpg|Tory with his dad, Dr. Froid Category:Humans Category:Males Category:NetOps Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters